Anata o aishite
by Xiaooo
Summary: Side story Kōkai! Dengan melihat kejadian dari pihak Sasuke Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyusul sang kekasih. Happy SafOnyx Day 2014! SasufemNaru. Enjoy :)


_**"Anata o aishite"**_

_Author : Xiaoo_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : SasufemNaru_

_Sequel __Kōkai_

_Warning : typo(s), genderbender, etc_

_._

_._

_Anata o ashite memiliki arti Love you dalam Bahasa Inggris. (Sumber : google translate)_

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

_Cinta,_

_Hanyalah satu kata bualan._

_Yang tidak memiliki arti apapun._

_._

_._

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tampan dan memiliki banyak _fansgirl. _Semua orang meganggap bahwa ia memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. Wajah yang rupawan, harta kekayaan yang melimpah, otak jenius, dan keluarga yang harmonis.

Namun semua itu hanyalah sandiwara. Kedua orang tuanya hanya bersikap mesra dan romantis di hadapan publik. Namun dibalik panggung publik. Orang tuanya selalu bertengkar. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan kedua buah hati mereka.

Uchiha Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan tersebut. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari rumah. Dan kepada publik, keluarga Uchiha mengatakan bahwa Itachi keluar negeri dan ingin hidup mandiri.

Ya, untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Uchiha, dan malah membuat semua orang bangga serta tersanjung melihat putra sulung Uchiha.

Itachi meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri. Dalam kelamnya keluarga mereka. Dan membuat Uchiha Sasuke tidak percaya lagi dengan keberadaan cinta.

.

.

_Hingga suatu ketika,_

_Aku melihatmu._

_Dengan wajah polos dan manis._

_._

_._

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis yang tidak kalah cerdas daripada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengenal gadis tersebut. Karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Hanya Naruto yang bisa mengimbangi nilai Sasuke. Naruto merupakan peringkat pararel ke-2. Namun diluar kelas, mereka hanyalah dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal, atau _stranger._

_._

_._

_Begitu bodohnya aku,_

_Mengikuti permainan tersebut._

_Membawa namamu yang tidak bersalah,_

_Kedalam permainan keji kami._

_._

_._

Hingga hari itu datang.

Sasuke mengikuti taruhan. Taruhan untuk membuat Uzumaki Naruto jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan membuangnya sesudah itu.

.

.

_Tak kusadari, _

_Saat bersamamu. _

_Aku belajar arti cinta, belajar untuk menyayangi seseorang._

_._

_._

Akhirnya mereka berdua berpacaran. Naruto yang cerdas, dan berbeda dengan _fansgirl_nya membuat Sasuke jatuh hati.

Dengan Naruto, ia merasakan kasih sayang, disayangi, tertawa, gembira.

Dengan Naruto, ia menemukan pelabuhan hatinya.

Menemukan tempatnya untuk pulang.

_._

_._

_Namun benar kata orang._

_Karma still exist._

_Engkau mengetahui permainan keji kami._

_Sebelum aku menyatakan padamu,_

_Ketulusan hatiku yang sebenarnya._

_._

_._

Namun kebahagiaan mereka tidaklah lama.

3 bulan. Waktu taruhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Sasuke ingin membatalkan taruhan tersebut, dan menyatakan bahwa ia memang mencintai Uzumaki Naruto dari lubuk hati terdalamnya.

Namun niat tinggallah niat, ketika Naruto mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

.

.

_Kau pergi,_

_Tanpa bisa kucegah._

_Aku takut menyakiti hatimu._

_Aku terlalu takut untuk memintamu kembali._

_Ya, aku hanyalah seorang pecundang._

_._

_._

Sakit, pedih.

Itulah perasaan Sasuke saat melihat air mata membasahi safir milik sang kekasih.

Perpisahan yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

Ia takut meminta Naruto kembali, ia takut melihat tetesan air mata itu.

Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah laki-laki terbrengsek di dunia, karena menyebabkan kekasihnya menangis.

_._

_._

_Saat aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu denganmu,_

_Berbicara denganmu._

_Semua sudah terlambat._

_Sekarang hanya ada penyesalan,_

_Hanya ada banyak kata-kata yang belum sempat diucapkan._

_Bahkan, aku belum meminta maaf kepadamu._

_._

_._

2 minggu setelah kejadian itu. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menjelaskan semua kronologi taruhan tersebut.

Ia dengan hati berdebar, pergi ke rumah Naruto.

Naas,

Saat ia tiba di rumah Naruto. Ia mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto yang disayanginya telah tiada.

Bahkan ia belum meminta maaf atas taruhan tersebut.

Ia belum mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto dengan sangat.

Ia belum sempat meminta Naruto untuk kembali padanya.

Ia belum sempat memegang wajah orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Namun sekarang, Narutonya telah tiada.

Ia kembali sendiri, merasakan gelapnya dunia ini.

Bahkan kejadian ini lebih sakit, daripada melihat orang tuanya bertengkar.

Ia ingin segera menyusul Narutonya.

.

.

_Maafkan aku, Naruto._

_Love you._

.

.

.

.

**A/n : **Hehe ada beberapa yang minta sequel Kōkai. Namun masih saya pikirkan ya jalan ceritanya. Ini saya kasih side storynya aja :3. Untuk memeriahkan SafOnyx Day 2014! Makasih yang sudah review Kōkai xD hontou ni arigatou ^^.

Dan rasanya saya tetap melanjutkan 'Gomennasai Naru-chan", cuma bersabar dulu ya x_x stuck ide. Hehehe :) Terimakasih yang udah minta jangan di-discontinue :)

Ditunggu ya kritik, saran, dan review.

Flame juga gapapa xD Tapi saya gak menerima flame pair xD.

Arigatou :)


End file.
